The Adventures of Goten
by lava lord115
Summary: After the 28th world martial arts tournament and Goku leaving to train uub, Bulma invited everybody back to her's to celebrate. all goes well until Goten starts playing around with an old time machine and ends up in the past on the planet Vegeta. How will Goten adapt to survive the saiyan home planet, will he find his way home or will he make one there? Goten/oc a little later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Adventures of Goten**

**Authors notes: Ok so this is a story about Goten and how he accidently ends up in the past and on the planet Vegeta, please read and review if you like as I love feedback =] anyway hope you enjoy here's chapter one**

**I do not own dragon ball z or any of its character, all I own is my idea and my own made up characters.**

**Chapter 1 A trip to the past:**

It was the end of the 28th world martial arts tournament. Goku had left to go and train the young Uub leaving his family and friends behind for the time being. Of course after the tournament Bulma decided to have a small party at Capsule Corporation, the whole gang was invited of course and who were they to pass up the chance to have a good time.

Goten didn't bother going home to get changed, he had lost to Buu in the first round of course. He put up a good fight but with not being allowed to turn super saiyan he didn't stand much of a chance.

Everybody made their way to Bulmas either by car plain or flight. Of course Goten and Trunks flew there not wanting to go in a slow plain. Once they arrived it wasn't long before the others arrived to. Beer, soft drinks and all sorts of food and refreshments were pulled out and everybody was having a great time. Of course Goten was still only 17 and he wasn't allowed to drink. Chi Chi made sure of that.

Goten and Trunks were sat in the living room talking about girls and fighting, "So Goten still not able to drink eh?" Trunks asked as he took a sip from his beer. Of course Goten knew he was teasing him but he had to admit it was working. "Shut up Trunks, it's not long now and I'll be able to." Trunks laughed, "Well if you want i keep a secret stash down stair in the lab, you know where no one would think to look."

Gotens face lit up as he heard what Trunks had said. "Are your serious Trunks?" Trunks smiled and gave a nod. "You bet, hey why don't you go and grab one am sure no one will notice." Goten gave a smile. "Hey yeah good idea where did you say you kept them again?"

Trunks told Goten where about in the lab he kept his stash of beer and Goten went off looking for it. He walked down stairs away from the party, luckily nobody noticed him and he was able to slip right past them. He entered the large laboratory as the automatic door opened as he typed the password in.

"Now where did trunks say he kept his stash again, to the left of the capsules under the tiles?" Goten walked over to the large case of capsules, there was hundreds of them all lined up with numbers and colours telling you each which was which. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted an old looking one and his attention drifted to it. "Hmm what's this one, number 00-1 eh?" Goten picked it up and examined it. "Hmm it says here it's a time machine, I wonder what it looks like?" Letting curiosity get the better of him he clicked it down and tossed it into the large open part of the lab for testing.

The capsule exploded kicking up dust from the ground, there in the middle of the room though stood the time machine. Goten had never seen one before but it looked a lot different to what he had imagined it would look like. It had a large dome on top with a cylinder for a body large enough for one person as it only had one seat. The legs looked like spider legs but it looked like they were built in mind for a rough landing. "Wow this things pretty cool." Goten said to himself.

He then decided it would be cool to sit in it and of course climbed into the driver's seat. "Wow look at all the controls, there's so many." Goten said to himself. "So this is a time machine, I remember Gohan telling me trunks used it to come from the future and warn us in the past about the androids." Goten then started pressing a few buttons just to see what it did.

To his surprise it turned on and the screen lit up. "Oh crap, how do I turn it off?" Goten said as he quickly started hitting more buttons screeching for the power button. Instead he accidently set the date to the year 736. "How the hell does this thing work?" Goten asked.

He noticed that a part of the screen that displayed the date suddenly chanced to the year 736. "No why is the date changing, come on you stupid machine!" Goten said as he raised his voice. Again on the computer screen the numbers started to shift and it displayed co-ordinates to random numbers that suddenly correct themselves to the numbers 447890213.356.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. How do you turn this thing off?" Goten suddenly had a bright idea, "I know I'll just turn it back into a capsule then it will turn off all by its self." He said. But he was interrupted by a voice that shocked him. "Goten what the hell are you doing?!"

Goten turned to look who it was, of course it was Trunks and he looked very surprised. Goten stood up and gave a famous son grin. "Hey sorry Trunks it's just that-"He was cut off as the doom lid shut all of a sudden hitting Goten on the head and knocking him to his seat. "Goten?!" Trunks shouted.

Goten was alright just a little stunned as he rubbed his head better. "Shit that hurt he said quietly to himself. He tried to open the hatch but it was no use. "Turn it off Goten turn it off!" Trunks shouted. Goten quickly tried to find the power button but by accident he hit the go button. The machine started to rumble and suddenly rose into the air.

"Shit Goten what have you done turn it off now!" Trunks shouted. Goten was trying his best but nothing was happening. "Trunks hel-" He didn't get to finish as the time machine suddenly vanished creating a small shock wave that knocked Trunks over onto his back side stunned. He quickly opened his eyes and got back up only to see Goten had vanished.

"O-Oh no Goten!" He shouted alerting the others up stairs as they heard his scream.

**DBZAOG (Dragon ball z adventures of Goten) ~**

Goten found himself spinning and crashing through what he assumed was space and time as it looked all funny and weird. He realised what the seatbelt was there for now as the time craft was being thrown around all over the place causing him to hit his head all over the place.

"Oh kami it's a good job I inherited dads hard head." He said to himself as he tried to rub it better. He quickly buckled his seatbelt and managed to secure himself to the seat but just as he did the bumpy ride stopped and the craft entered through a bright light. The next thing Goten knew he was back to reality but nowhere he knew. He looked down at his seat belt and frowned. "Figures." He said to himself as he unbuckled it, the doom roof also opened allowing him to climb out of the time ship and out onto the ground. He felt his body suddenly hit the ground a lot harder than it would of back on earth, he quickly realised that the gravity must be heaver wherever the hell he was.

He looked all over the place, he had to say it looked nice but the pink sky was starting to freak him out a little. "Just where the hell am I?" He said out loud. "This can't be earth, but if I'm not on earth then just where am I?"

He jumped back into the time craft and started looking around. To his surprise he found the power button which was a large green button labelled power. "W-What in the, how did I miss that?" He said to himself. He pressed the button and the machine started to power back up, but before it fully turned on it seemed to die and just switched off.

"Oh no you have to be kidding me, come on!" Goten said as he tried it again. This time nothing happened, Goten tried again and again but each time nothing continued to happen. "Damn it's out of juice." Goten said. He jumped out of the machine and started trying to think of a plan. "Come on Goten think! Use that brain that you never use but to pick up girls and fight." He said to himself.

In the end he just decided it would be best if he tried to find out exactly where he was and when. He turned the time machine into a capsule and floated in to the air. He quickly takes a good luck around trying to see if he can see anything from up high. All he can see though is mountains and lush jungles.

"I doubt there will be anyone living out here, I should fly around and see if I can find any sign of life." He said out loud. With his mind made up he quickly blasted off into the sky, he took in all the sights of the planet below him; it seemed a lot like earth just not as pretty.

The planet seemed a lot bigger than Earth to, and with the increase in gravity he still wondered where he could be. Not long after flying he came across what looked like a small town. "Is that what I think it is?" He said to himself. He quickly stopped and started to lower himself to the ground until he landed and took a better look around.

It seemed like a small town, there was quite a few building none of which Goten had seen before they all looked quite high tec from the outside. But the outside was a mess, the streets had mud all over the place and what little concrete there was had litter and what looked like blood on it. "It's like a mix of an old western and a futuristic sci-fi movie." Goten said to himself. He started to walk along the dirty trail roads looking for any signs of life. None of which he found.

Soon he came across a small building that had the word "BAR" lit up above it. "Ahh so this place has a bar, there has to be someone in there that knows where I am." Goten said. He walked in through the swinging door, to his surprise there were people in there. It was dark and smelt heavily of beer and alcohol, there was three people that looked human enough sat around a dimly lit table drink in hand. They all suddenly stopped their conversation and turned to look at Goten.

He had to admit they all looked like battle harden warriors with battle scars all over, but it was the crazy look they gave him that said it. Goten slowly walked up to the bar where the bar tender stood polishing what seemed metal mug. Goten could feel the three warriors eyes never leave him as he walked over to the bar and it gave him the chills. He placed his hands down on the bar and cleared his throat. "Umm hey, I was wonder if maybe you could tell me where I am?" he said in the friendliest voice he could manage. The bar tender was quite tall standing at around 6 foot 3, he was bold and had a large grey beard reaching the start of his huge chest. His face was littered with scars but one stood out the most and it was the one that cut straight down his left eye that was shut tight.

He spat into the metal mug and started wiping it with the cloth in his hand. He looked up at Goten and smiled. "Why you're at Pocon's bar in outer sector 10" He said. Of course Goten didn't have a clue what he was talking about. Goten leaned in a little closer. "I mean what planet." He whispered.

The bar tender raised an eyebrow and spat into the mug again. "Well were on the planet Vegeta of course, how could you not know that?" Gotens face froze as he proceed what he had just herd. It started to make sense of course he and trunks had asked Vegeta when they were little what the saiyan home planet was like.

Vegeta had told them what little he could remember, but what he did tell them was that the skys were pink and the gravity was ten times stronger than that of earths. Of course that was all he told them as it reminded him of past memoirs that he would rather forget so he told them to get lost and leave him alone.

"Something wrong?" The bar tender asked him. Goten snapped out of his little daze and smiled. "Oh no, haha nothing. Nothing at all."

**Ok that's the end of first chapter hope you enjoyed it till next time =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Adventures of Goten**

**Authors notes: Ok so this is a story about Goten and how he accidently ends up in the past and on the planet Vegeta, please read and review if you like as I love feedback =] anyway hope you enjoy here's chapter two**

**I do not own dragon ball z or any of its character, all I own is my idea and my own made up characters.**

**Chapter 2 The planet Vegeta:**

Goten was shocked at his predicament and didn't really know what to do. The bar tender offered him a drink and Goten accepted it, he quickly downed it in one and then looked at the bar tender. "So does that mean you're a saiyan then?" He asks. The bar tender looks at him funny but nods. Suddenly Goten noticed that the other three who had been watching him this whole time had moved behind him. Goten could sense their intentions in the air but he wasn't afraid, there power was tiny and they couldn't hurt him even if they tried.

The bar tender looked at the three of them but they quickly told him to get lost unless he wanted them to burn this place to the ground. He did as he was told and walked off to wipe down the other side of the bar.

Goten turned around on his stool. "So how can I help you guys?" he asked. The three of them all stared him down until finally the one in the middle spoke. "Who are you stranger?" He asked.

Goten simply replied. "My names Goten, what's yours?" The saiyan scoffed. "What kind of a name is that are you even a saiyan?" Goten nodded. "Yeah I'm a saiyan alright. One of the others looked him up and down but found no tail. "Hey where's your tail?" Goten forgot he didn't have a tail as it was removed at birth.

"Well I um… someone chopped it off?" The other saiyans all looked at him funny and started laughing. "Hahah you tail less fool, you let someone cut it off. Your true power has been lost you tail less renegade; you don't deserve to still be alive." Goten smiled. "And what are you weaklings going to do about it?"

That seemed to set them off and before Goten could even count to 5 they attacked. All three of them fired energy blasts from the palm of their hands aimed right for him. However he moved out of the way faster than any of them could see, they destroyed the stool he was sitting on. "Where did he go?" One of them asked.

Goten tapped the one on the left on the shoulder. "I'm over here. " He said with a smile. The saiyan quickly turned around and few a punch at Gotens face. Goten however simply caught his fist and squeezed slightly; the force was enough to bring him to his knees in pain. The other two charged in trying to get Goten to release their comrade, at the last second Goten moved out of the way and one of the saiyans struck the one on his knees in the face knocking him out.

"You bastard you think your funny?!" He shouted. Goten was laughing never the less he became serious again. "Well I think it's time to finish this." He said. The other two saiyans took a defensive stance and waited for Goten to attack. In the blink of an eye Goten vanished and chopped both of them on the neck knocking them out cold, the bartender was amazed at what he had just seen. "Are you an elite?" He asked. Goten smiled. "You could say something like that." He said. The bartender looked amazed never had he seen such skill in battle before not even from the elite warriors of the planet. Well the ones he had seen anyway.

"So I was wondering gramps, maybe you could tell me more about this planet." Goten said. The bartender not wanting to refuse the wishes of a far superior warrior nodded. "Of course what would you like to know?" Goten smiled. "Everything."

**DBZAOG~ **

Meanwhile back at capsule corp, the whole group rushed down to the lab at the sound of Trunks scream. "Whats happened boy?" Vegeta asked being the first to arrive. Trunks was on his knees trying to think how he could tell everybody. Bulma walked over to him, "What's the matter trunks, what happened?" Trunks turned to everybody with a tear in his eye. "I-Its Goten h-he's gone."

Everybody looked at him funny and then Gohan stepped forwards. "What do you mean he's gone Trunks, gone were?" Trunks looked at Gohan who was standing next to his mother Chi Chi who looked worried. "H-He was messing around with the time machine when I came down to find him. A-And then he must of turned it on because I could do anything It just disappeared."

Bulma and the others gave a gasp but Bulma was most worried. "Oh no!" She shouted as she ran over to the capsules. "So he went back in time?" Gohan asked. "W-Were could my baby have gone to?" Chi Chi asked.

Bulma was searching through all of her capsules but she found the time machine was missing. "Well am sure he can figure out how to use it to get back, he's not that stupid." Gohan said trying to calm everybody down.

But Bulma hating to be the bearer of bad news interrupted. "Guys that time machine only had enough energy for one trip, h-he won't be coming back. Chi Chi fainted but Videl caught her. "Your saying he's trapped in the past?" Gohan asked.

Bulma nodded. "Only I don't know which past."

**DBZAOG~**

Back on planet Vegeta, Goten had been talking to the older saiyan for a while now. He had explained all of the basics like the year about the basic class system and about the district system from the classes to live in. he told Goten that the planet was split into 11 different districts, number 1 being for the super elite and royal family. Number 2 and three being for the higher classes, then 4 and 5 being for the middle class. Then lower on it was 7 and 8 for the low class and then 9 and 10 for any retired or just peasants. Goten then asked what number 11 was for.

The bar tender told him that 11 was classed as the wild and that not a lot of saiyans lived out there as it was an extremely harsh environment and nobody could be bothered dealing with it everyday. Goten thanked the older man and then decided to ask where maybe he could find any scientists that could work with space crafts. Of course the bartender did tell him. "If I had to guess your best bet would have to be sector 6, that's where most of the smart saiyans live, but we don't really have many of them. Most will be aliens from Friezas army who have been stationed on the planet." Goten recognised the name Frieza, "Oh yeah I forgot this is the past so that means Friezas still alive." He thought to himself. "Ok thanks buddy, umm which way to sector 6 then?" Goten asked with a son grin. The bartender just told him to fly west until he reached the nice looking places, then just to ask someone what sector it was. Goten thanked him and got up about to leave.

"Wait you're not going in them clothes are you?" Goten looked down at them and realised he was still in his orange and black gi. "Why what's wrong with these?" He asked. The bartender laughed. "Come on I have some spare armour you can have, I have no need for it." He walked into the back and came back about a minute later.

He handed Goten a full blue body spandex suit and a full black body piece of armour with two shoulder guards. He also gave him a pair of black saiyan boots and gauntlets. "There now you should blend in a little better."

Goten got changed into the armour and gave a look at himself. He had to admit he felt pretty bad ass in wearing the saiyan armour. "Wow thanks gramps, I'll make sure to take good care of it." The older saiyan smiled, "I hope the amour takes care of you, that's what it's there for." He said with a chuckle. Goten also smiled, "Well I better get heading off, thanks again." He said as he waved good bye. The older saiyan gave a nod and watched as Goten walked out of the bar.

Goten took a deep breath of the planet air and clenched his fist. "I will find my way home, even if I have to stay here for a while I'll make it back somehow." He took off into the air and looked over to the west. Unlike his father he knew how to figure out which way that was, "Let's get moving!" he said as he blasted off heading towards his destination.

He was flying at an average speed taking in all the sights that the planet had to offer, he noticed that the towns to follow still looked just as rough as the first one he had been to, but he was starting to get hungry and the sun was starting to go down. "Oh man it's gonna be dark soon and I have nowhere to sleep and no food."

He stopped flying as he noticed a large fire down below him; he could hear music and drums playing loudly. "Hey it sounds like a party." Goten said as he slowly lowered to the ground to inspect what was going on.

As he landed he noticed there were lots of saiyans all dancing and drinking, some were laughing loudly and others fighting while others bet on it. "Well this is definitely some kind of party." Goten said with a smile. Suddenly a stranger approached him and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Well who do we have here ha, come on get involved where's your drink?!" The large man shouted loudly as he took a huge gulp of his. Goten gave a small laugh as a drink was forced into his hand. "Here drink up!" The large man shouted as he walked off and grabbed two massive pieces of meat. Goten took a sip of his drink and almost spat it back out.

"Haha, it's nothing special but it gets the job done!" The older saiyan shouted. "Here take this." Goten eyed the large piece of meat and took it without question. "Ad-a-boy, now enjoy the festival!" He said as he wondered on to the next group of saiyans who were betting and cheering for two others who were wrestling on the ground.

Goten eat the meat quite fast and washed down the salty taste with his drink. After a while he found himself involved in the dancing that everybody was doing, someone had pushed him in and he had no choice, soon though his body gave into the tribal beat and he started to dance freely like all of the others. Goten couldn't remember a time where he had, had so much fun before.

Sure back at home he had been to high school parties and danced but this was different. It felt free and right and Goten had to admit it was very fun. The saiyans danced, drank and fought until the early hours of the morning until the sun started to rise. After that pretty much everybody left and went back to their homes. Some though had passed out long ago and were left on the street until they woke up.

Goten was one of them, after submitting to his exhaustion he managed to fall asleep on a door step somewhere close to the large bomb fire. As he opened his eyes he slowly felt his head spinning which was followed by his stomach and then him being sick. "Ahh… my head." Goten said as he experienced his first hangover. He had drunk alcohol back on earth but the stuff here made that seem like water. "That's the last time I drink saiyan mead again." He said as he tried to focus on his vision.

He slowly stood up taking in the sights, he noticed that some were even still passed out on the floor from the perverse night, the fire had long since gone out and now people (or saiyans) were going about their daily business.

Goten felt his stomach give a loud rumble as it demanded food. He decided he should go and look for something to eat, so he got up and started walking. Pretty soon he finds his way to another bar and the smell of food. He walks in this time not being paid much attention to thanks to his saiyan armour, he walked over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools. The bartender walked over. "So what can I do you for?" Goten tried to smile but was still feeling the effects of his hangover. "Can I get some food?" The bartender looks at him funny. "You got any coin?" Goten looks at him. "Coin?" He says confused. The bar tender gave him a serious look. "No coin, no food get the fuck out this isn't a charity!" Goten walked out the bar without putting up much of a fight.

It made sense really even on other planet you still had to buy your food. Goten sat down on the ground trying to think of ways he could make money. But to his surprise he herd someone suddenly shout. "Face me if you dare, I'm the strongest saiyan in sector 9!" Goten decided to go and see what was happening and joined the crowed that had gathered. In the middle stood a huge man he was like a wall of muscle and made all the other fighters look tiny.

"So any of you think you can take me, beat me and I'll give you 1000 coin!" A few of the saiyans laughed and decided to take the challenge. The large man beat each and every single one of them without much effort. He was just too solid for them to even do any damage to him. "Come on surly there are stronger fighters than this?" he shouted as he defeated his third victim.

Goten took this as his chance. "I'll fight you." He said as he walked out of the crowd. The large saiyan looked at him and started laughing. "You? You look like a kid, there's no way you can defeat me!" Goten smiled and took a fighting stance. "We'll see."

The crowd looked at him and started whispering about him, "That kids got a death wish." "There's no way he can win." People started saying. The large fighter smiled. "Fine then, it's your funeral."

He charged in at Goten pulling his arm back and throwing it forwards aiming it for Gotens face. Goten however simply swayed to the side and disappeared from his line of sight. "W-What in the, where'd he go?" the large fighter started shouting.

Goten forgot that none of the saiyans could sense energy and were blind without their scouters. Of course he made sure to keep his power as low as possible so nobody could detect he was extremely strong. The large fighter turned around spotting him. "Ahh so you're pretty fast eh, well let's see how you like this!" He shouted as he pulled back his arm charging it with energy.

The crowd quickly made more space so that they wouldn't be caught in the explosion. Goten however smiled. "If you insist." He said. The large fighter tossed the energy ball at him looking to do some serious damage. Goten simply back handed the energy attack into the sky with hardly any effort to everybody's surprise. Goten then charged in and slammed the point of his elbow into the fighters stomach, the blow doubled him over knocking him out cold. He started to fall and Goten moved out of the way so he didn't land on him. "So where's my coin?" He asked the crowd who were in complete shock at what he just did.

Goten took the coin and ended up back in the bar he had been kicked out of, although this time he had a huge buffet of food that he had bought with his money. Luckily the saiyans had massive portions that made the Americans look like they ate nothing in comparison. After he had finished he counted his remaining money and made his way back outside. It was still light but Goten knew he needed to get to the next sector.

"I just hope I can get another meal and a place to stay when I get there." Goten said as he rose into the air. "Well I better get a move on before it gets dark again." He said to himself as he blasted off towards the next sector.

**Ok that the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it, if you have any questions feel free to ask them and I will do my best to answer. Till next time =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Adventures of Goten**

**Authors notes: Ok so this is a story about Goten and how he accidently ends up in the past and on the planet Vegeta, please read and review if you like as I love feedback =] anyway hope you enjoy here's chapter three**

**I do not own dragon ball z or any of its character, all I own is my idea and my own made up characters.**

**Chapter 3 Fighting for money:**

Goten had made it to the next district, number 8. This from what he remembered was the start of the low class towns where they lived. Goten could tell the difference as most of the saiyans here were wearing the armour and a scouter. It was starting to get dark again and Goten was tired and hungry.

He walked for a little while looking to see if there was any form of a hotel he could stay in. He decided to ask two saiyans who were chatting outside a house. "Umm hey excuse me, I was wondering if you knew of anywhere you could rent a room for a night?" The two saiyans looked at him funny and laughed.

"There's nowhere round here like that kid."

"Yeah you'd better get back to what every fancy district you come from before you get hurt." Goten laughed on the inside and just walked away. "Well what friendly people the saiyans are." He thought to himself. He carried on walking and came across another bar. "Man they have these in every town I've been to so far."

Goten walked in to see it was pretty empty apart from three or four people. He sat at the bar and ordered a drink and some food. He also asked if the bartender knew of anywhere he could spend the night. The bartender told him he could sleep here as long as he didn't leave a mess. Goten thanked him and ate his food and slowly drank his drink. He couldn't help thinking about home and what everybody else would be doing. "Would they be trying to figure a way to get me back?" Goten thought to himself.

**DBZAOG~**

Meanwhile back on earth Bulma and the gang had gathered the dragon balls in hope of wishing him back to this time. They summoned the dragon and asked their wish. The dragon started to focus and then he spoke. "I cannot grant your wish, the one known as Goten is no longer in our dimension it is not within my power to bring him back."

Chi Chi broke down crying saying how first Goku leaves and now Goten. "What do you mean he's in another dimension didn't he just go back in time?" Gohan asked. The dragon continued to explain. "Somehow he has crossed over into a different universe, my power only exists in this universe and I cannot use it to affect another."

"Is there any way he can get back?" Bulma asked. The dragon started to think. "Yes either he uses the time machine to get back, or he summons me in the universe he is in to bring him back to this universe."

Trunks looked down to the floor. "I hope he's smart enough to think about doing something like that."

"Where is he in the other universe is he on earth?" Chi Chi asked tears in her eyes. The dragon shook his head. "No… He is on the planet known as Vegeta." At the mention of that everybody gasped. Vegetas mouth was even hanging open. "N-No that's impossible." He said.

The dragon was starting to get annoyed now, "If you have no further wishes I shall be on my way." Bulma nodded but Vegeta spoke up all of a sudden. "What do you mean he's on the planet Vegeta, he was able to travel that far back in time and to another planet?!" The dragon looked at Vegeta. "I do not know how it happened only that it has. Fair well until next time."

The dragon then blasted off and the dragon balls scattered. "No wait you blasted dragon!" Vegeta shouted. He was not happy, he felt like there was something the dragon wasn't telling them. But what?

**DBZAOG~**

Goten awoke to his face stuck to the bar, he pulled it off and took a look around as his eyes slowly came into focus. He wiped his face and then rubbed his eyes. "Oh man, I must of drifted off last night without even realising." He stood up slowly noticing that there were a few others who were still asleep and he tip toed out of the bar trying not to wake them.

Once he got outside he noticed it was raining and raining hard. "Oh man." Goten said as he looked at the sky that was full of clouds. He stuck his hand out and the rain hit I hard. "Oh yeah I almost forgot this planets gravity is ten times stronger than earths. The rain was very heavy weighing ten times more and falling ten times faster than that of earth it was a force to be trifled with. Even for the strong saiyans it was still uncomfortable but for the weak ones it hurt.

"Wow these rain droppes hurt more than getting shot back on earth haha." Goten said. Of course they didn't reallt phase him and it still felt like normal rain. "Oh well a little rain never killed anyone." Goten said with a laugh, "Well maybe here it did."

With that Goten blasted off into the air, the rain pretty much dissolved into the atmosphere by the time it reached Gotens energy but he still got soaked. He was flying for just over an hour until he came to the next town. But this wasn't a town, this was the first city he had come across.

It was pretty big and must have been at least half as big as west city. Goten was pretty impressed as this city looked much better than the slums and towns he had been to and spotted before. "this this is sector 8." Goten said as he guessed by the look of it. He quickly gave a tiny power boost to dry himself and then descended into the city.

He noticed there was saiyans everywhere as the city was full of life. People flying all over the place, building work going on, even saiyans drinking and going out to have fun. It was what you expected from a city. Goten was pretty excited to say the least and soon found himself walking the streets taking in all the sights. He sees that even the saiyans enjoy all of the day to day activitys as the humans did, only they seemed to have better technology and everything revolved around them flying or walking. Goten soon found himself wondering down a quite area that seemed pretty rough, of course it didn't really bother Goten as he didn't really have anything to worry about, out of nowhere he hear shouting and then a small scream. Goten of course liking to play the hero decided to go and check it out.

"Alright bitch, if you don't want to get any scars on that pretty face you'll do what we say got it?" a large bald saiyan sat to the girl he had pinned up against the wall by her throat. He was with another who had wild spiky hair going down to the middle of his back. They both worse the standard saiyan armour complete with two shoulder and three leg guards.

Goten soon announced himself and startled the two of them. "You know it's not nice to gang up on people that are weaker than you, especially a girl." The two saiyans turned around to face him.

"What the hell it's a kid, what the hell do you want?" The saiyan with long hair saiyan. Goten started walking towards them. "Leave the girl alone and you won't get hurt." Goten said. Of course they both started to laugh at him and the one with wild hair clicked his scouter. "Ha well mist I'll play the hero, let's just see if you can back up those words." The numbers on the scouter finished and he started laughing. "ha only 1200 your no match for us!" Goten smiled.

"Why don't you try and find out." The wild haired saiyan smiled. "I'll finish this guy, just leave him to me." The bald one nodded and turned his attention back to the female saiyan he was pinning to the wall.

The long haired saiyan charged in at Goten throwing a punch. Goten batted his attack down and stuck his elbow out letting the brute slam into it from his own clumsiness. He dropped to the floor unconscious and Goten laughed. "Well that was easy, next." The bald one growled at him. "Why you, I'll kill you for that!" He stuck his arm up leaving only one to pin the girl to the wall.

Of course the girl being a saiyan to wasn't just going to stand there and do nothing. She quickly kneed him in between the legs and followed up with a wrist lock slamming him into the ground, she didn't stop there though as she kicked him in the face just for compensation. "You jerk, mess with me will ya!" She shouted as she booted him again this time in the ribs.

Goten was quite surprised at how violent this female was, but he wasn't surprised really she was a saiyan after all. Goten walked over to her while she carried on kicking the down male. "hey are you ok?" Goten asked. The girl stopped and wiped the sweet from her brow, she then turned around and pulled a loose strand off her dark hair behind her ear.

"Oh yeah am fine, happens all the time. You know guys thinking they can try their luck and then when I turn them down they try to force me." Goten rubbed the back of his head. "Right…" He thought to himself.

"So where you from, it's not like anyone around here would stop to help a low class like me." Goten smiled. "Well that's kind of a long story." He said with a big grin. The girl nodded. "Right, well my names Leviauce thanks for helping me out, what's yours?" Goten smiled and took her hand.

"My names Goten and it's no problem." He said as he shook her hand. He noticed she had a very powerful grip but didn't think about it too much. He was too busy trying not to stare at her. She was quite beautiful with long dark hair that reached the middle of her back. It was neat and straight, she also had two bangs that ran on each side of her face she kept one tucked over her ear and let the other fall loose.

Goten looked down and couldn't help notice the shape of her body, even with her armour on, which was held on by straps complete with three leg guards. She also had black spandex tights on and her tail was wrapped neatly around her waist.

He couldn't help but feel almost attracted to her. He shook his head and played it off as his saiyan genes. "Are you ok?" Leviauce asked. Goten smiled, "Yeah am good thanks." She nodded and waved. "well see you around Goten." She turned around and started to walk away. Goten was entranced by the way her hips swayed side to side. He snapped out of it and shouted after her. "Hey wait!" he shouted as he caught back up to her.

Leviauce turned back around. "What's up?" She asked. Goten smiled. "W-Well I was just wondering if you knew anyway quick ways of making money around here?" Leviauce looked at him funny, but then start put her hand to her chin and started thinking. "Well most the time we just go out on mission and conquer planets, but if you've been stuck at home for a while you could always try the cages."

Goten nodded. "What are the cages?" he asked. Leviauce smiled. "Well you fight for money pretty much, but you have to be pretty strong, only the best fighters enter from around the district. And I'm sorry to tell you but you don't look like much."

Goten tried not to take offence to that. He had to admit most of the guys around here were quite big, but Goten had something none of the others did. His powers. "Hey don't worry about that, I'm stronger than I look, you think you could show me to where these cages are?"

Leviauce laughed. "Well it's your funeral, but if you insist you did help me back there so I guess it the least I could do. Come on follow me." Leviauce led Goten to quite a busy part of the city as it was full of saiyans. They entered quite a large building and walked up to the desk. "Hey am looking to enter a fighter into the matches are there any spaces left?" Leviauce said.

The small alien sitting at the desk looked at her and then Goten. "Which one of you will be entering?" Leviauce pointed at Goten who was smiling. "Ok name please." Goten told the alien his name. "Ok so Goten, that's a strange saiyan name. anyway I've put you into the last block of the pit fights, the prize is 10,000 coin for the winner and 5000 for the runner up, if you don't make it two the top two then you get nothing. The rules are anything goes and even killing your opponent is allowed. Have fun and try not to die."

Goten smiled. "Well that sound fun." In his head he was thinking what the F*** these saiyans really are brutal. Leviauce smiled. "you herd the guy, try not to die."

Goten smiled. "haha I'll be find. Hey you gonna watch me?" Leviauce crossed her arms and gave a small laugh. "Well I was going to go back home, but I guess watching you get your ass kicked will give me something to do." Goten smiled. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." Leviauce just smiled. "Well come on your fight starts pretty soon."

Just like Leviauce said the time for Gotens fight came up pretty quickly and Goten was brute out into the ring. It was quite big really, not as big as the world martial arts tournament ring but it was the same style. Goten was stood waiting as the ref introduced the two fighters, Goten eyed his opponent up. He looked to be quite a big guy but didn't seem strong at all.

"Alright we know the rules. There aren't any! Let the fight begin!" Goten took a fighting stance while the bigger guy raised his hands in almost a football stance. Obviously this guy had never learned any form of martial art and just went off what he knows from just fighting.

He quickly charged in at Goten going for the take down. But Goten just raised his knee and let it connect with the saiyans jaw. He fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes and the crowd roared. "The winner is Goten!" The ref shouted.

Goten just raised his hand with a large smile on his face as he walked out of the ring and into the waiting area where the other fighters were. The fighters weren't allowed to use scouters but the audience seemed to be using them none stop as they tried to guess who would win depending on their power level.

Leviauce walked over to Goten and punched him on the arm. "Well looks like there's more to you than meets the eye." She said with a smile. Goten gave a smile himself. "Narr I just got lucky that time." Trying to be modest.

Leviauce smiled, "Well I'll be betting on you in the next round so you'd better win." Goten smiled. "I'll do my best." Not long after Goten was called out again for his second fight. There was only ten fighters in this whole round as it was at the bottom of the fighting pool, but it was still packed with people watching.

Goten was now staring down his next opponent, this time it was a female which took Goten a little of guard. The fact that she was quite muscular and full of scars helped Goten to focus on fighting her. He was avoiding her attacks left right and centre trying to figure the best way to attack her without doing too much damage. He quickly side stepped another large right hook which the female warrior had fully committed to and missed, the force of which took her completely off balance and Goten decided to strike quickly. He moved in fast and grabbed her in a sleeper hold, keeping it nice and tight waiting for the woman to tap out. Of course though being a saiyan she refused to tap and pretty soon she passed out. Goten lowered her to the ground and then raised his hand as the crowd roared again.

"And the winner is Goten! He moves no to the final round having the best scores from the judges. Goten had to say he was quite please, with their being ten fighters there was an odd number in the next match so he was advanced to the final where he would face the winner of the next round.

Goten went and joined Leviauce who was counting her prize money with a smile. "Well I have to say you sure are a lot nicer than the others." Goten shrugged. "So who's fighting next?" Goten asked.

To his surprise he noticed the crowd stand up and start cheering as one of the fighters came out. Goten eyed the guy up, he had to admit he looked like quite a decent fighter. Even Leviauce looked impressed. He had long spiky hair down to his lower back but at the same time it didn't look scruffy. He was tall and very handsome he had a neat battle scar that ran from the left side of his chin and stopped just under his mouth. His armour was a standard set but was white and dark green.

"Well that's-" Leviauce started but was cut off by the ref. "And next up we have Gerkan! He's the top compediter of this battle royal and the previous winner! Known as one of the strongest low class warriors around I give you Gerkan!" The crowd started going wild again and this time Goten understood why. Goten could tell his power was stronger than all of the other saiyans he had come into contact with yet, if he had to put it in numbers he would have to say it was somewhere around 4000.

"So this guy's meant to be strong huh?" Goten asked Leviauce. Of course Leviauce smiled at him. "Think you can take him?" She asked as she nudged his arm. Goten smiled. "We'll just have to see." He replied.

Gerkan was standing face to face with his opponent. He was fighting another normal looking guy with short spiky hair and a shoulder less set of black and yellow armour. The other saiyan quickly started the battle off by charging in ready to start exchanging blows. But Gerkan quickly tossed an energy blast at the ground kicking up smoke and debris. The other saiyan quickly appeared out of the other side of the smoke looking confused as to where his opponent was.

Suddenly Gerkan appeared behind him and the two started to exchange blows. Gerkan quickly gained the upper hand and started to overpower the other fighter. Then suddenly his opponent's fist connected with his jaw, the blow knocked his head back and he was pulled off guard. The other saiyan quickly followed up the attack with a solid right hook and then a large round house. Gerkan fell back to the ground and the ref started to count.

The other saiyan though didn't feel like waiting and extended his hand. "Don't bother he's finished." He said with a large grin and he fired an energy attack. Goten was surprised that he would do such a thing but again he remembered that the saiyans were a brutal race of people.

Gerkan however disappeared at the last second, of course Goten was one of the very few to see this. As the smoke cleared the saiyan was nowhere to be seen and the other one raised his hand in victory. However he was soon taken down as a purple energy beam burst through his chest splatting blood all over the arena floor. The saiyan looked down and then managed to turn around to see Gerkan smiling. "Sorry pal but you didn't stand a chance."

The saiyan fell over dead and the crowd roared as Gerkan gave a simple wave of victory. Even Leviauce was impressed and cheering. She then turned to Goten and smiled. "Well your up, try not to die." Goten smiled. "Don't worry I've got this." He said as he walked off full of confidence. Leviauce couldn't help but wonder just how strong Goten really was. She had tried reading his power level but it was only reading 2300, and she knew he was stronger than that.

"Ok folks we have one hell of a match up for you know, are you ready for the final match up?!" The crowd started cheering and the ref pointed towards one side of the ring. "On the left we have Goten! He's proven he can handle himself in a fight and is more than meets the eye." He crowd cheered for Goten and he gave a wave.

But then the ref pointed over to the other side. "And on the right we have Gerkan!" The crowd suddenly erupted with cheers at the mention of his name. "As you all know Gerkan is the younger brother of Gerkin! The top of the royal elite guards for the king himself!" The crowd continued to cheer and then the ref signalled the fight to begin.

Everything went quite as Goten and Gerkan began taking there stances ready for combat. Gerkan smiled at Goten and then suddenly charged in. He quickly shot a number of small energy blasts at Goten hoping to catch him off guard. But Goten batted them away and slapped the last one back towards Gerkan, he was forced to slap it away but carried on with his charge.

He slammed his forearm against Gotens in an attempt to elbow him in the face, which Goten blocked. "Not bad but let's see how you handle this!" Gerkan shouted. Goten smiled. "Bring it on!"

Gerkan dropped to the ground spinning around as he did, Goten was blinded by the hair for a split second, he quickly jumped though realising what Gerkan was trying to do. Gerkan tried to sweep Gotens legs but failed as Goten jumped over his attack. He quickly flipped back up and threw a one two.

Goten parried the jab and then dodged the cross. Gerkan was starting to get annoyed now and lifted both hands into the air. "Take this!" He shouted as he charged up a powerful energy attack and began bring it back down to launch at Goten.

Goten however quickly took a step forwards closing the gap between them. He then proceeded to grab both of Gerkans arms and knee him in the stomach. The blow knocked the wind out of him and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets and his energy attack faded into the air.

The crowd was silent and had stopped there cheering at what they had just seen. Leviauce was extremely surprised at the skill she had just seen Goten use. "I knew it, he's no ordinary fighter." She thought to herself.

Goten let go of Gerkans arms and kneeled down to face him. "Umm hey are you ok?" He asked. Gerkan couldn't believe what had just happened and struggled to pull himself together. "Why you…" he said.

"I-I'll make you pay for that!" He shouted as he suddenly pulled his arms to his sides and began charging his energy. "Prepare to face my full power!" He screamed. Goten smiled and took a fighting stance.

The crowd all hit their scouters right away wanting to see the true power of Gerkan. "Wow look its at 4200!" One of the males in the ordnance shouted. "Now it's at 4500!" Another shouted. Leviauce used her scouter to quickly measure Gotens and watched for any changes. "His power is only at 2500, but I know he's stronger than that." She said to herself.

Gerkan finished powering up and the reading everybody was getting from there scouters was at 5000. "Wow he's just as strong as general Nappa!" Some body in the ordnance shouted. Everybody started cheering at the display of power that was coming from Gerkan.

He smiled and he ran his hand through his hair. "Now it's time to finish you!" He quickly charged in pulling his fist back. "Take this!" He shouted. Goten smiled and took a quick step forwards. Gerkans attack sailed right pasts Gotens face hitting nothing but the air, Goten however drove his right fist into Gerkans stomach. The power of the blow could be felt by the crowd as the shock wave caused their hair to blow about. Goten slowly stepped away from Gerkan and smiled. "Sorry pal, but I need the coin." Gerkans eyes faded to white as he passed out and dropped to the ground unconscious.

The crowd was completely silent from the act they had just seen. Even the ref was having trouble believing it and struggled to find the right words. However Leviauce was the one most shocked. She had been following Gotens power level closely never letting her scouter lose track of it. Because of that however she had seen it jump up to 9000 in a split second and then return back to 2500. It was too fast for any of the others scouters to even pick up it happened so fast, luckily she already had it locked onto him and had managed to catch it in action.

Finally the ref had managed to pull his tongue back into his mouth. "T-The winner is… Goten!" The crowd didn't respond for a few seconds, but then Leviauce started clapping and soon the entire ordnance was up and cheering with amazement.

Goten raised his right fist into the air with a large smile on his face. "Well maybe I used a little too much power there, I hope no one noticed." He thought to himself.

**Ok going to end it there hope you enjoyed it, well till next time =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Adventures of Goten**

**Authors notes: hey thanks for the review I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Ok so this is a story about Goten and how he accidently ends up in the past and on the planet Vegeta, please read and review if you like as I love feedback =] anyway hope you enjoy here's chapter four.**

**Just to let you know I am changing this story's rating to M. I decided that Goten will be getting up to a few things only adults should be reading about ;)**

**I do not own dragon ball z or any of its character, all I own is my idea and my own made up characters.**

**Chapter 4 A kiss:**

After he won Goten went off and collected his prize money, the question of who he was, was starting to arise as everybody started talking about him. Goten found his way back over to Leviauce and smiled holding his small bag with the prize money in it.

Leviauce smiled at him and gave him a punch in the arm. "Well it seems there is more to you than meets the eye Goten." Of course Goten just gave his famous son grin and then changed the subject. "Hey Leviauce I was wondering, you don't happen to know of a place I could sleep tonight do you?"

Leviauce started laughing. "Well am sure if you start hitting on any of the woman around here you'll end up back at their place to night." Leviauce said with a wink. Goten blushed and laughed a little.

Leviauce also laughed. "Don't worry I'm just kidding, but if you really want you can crash at my place for tonight. It's not much but at least you will have a roof over your head." Goten smiles. "Hey that would be great do you mean it?"

Leviauce smiles "Yeah sure, come on follow me." And with that Goten followed Leviauce back across the city to her house. It was quite small but Goten didn't mind, at least she had a place. Leviauce unlocked the door using her hand on the scanner allowing the door to open. Goten thought that was kind of cool but didn't say anything.

Once inside Goten realised just how small the place really was. It had a small living room area with a couch and what looked like a tv. Then there was the kitchen which looked really cramped and was full of unwashed pots and pans. The last room was of course Leviauces bedroom which Goten could see because the door was open. It had a single bed and a wardrobe inside, not enough space for much else. Of course their was a small bathroom that led on from the kitchen complete with a shower, sink and toilet but Goten didn't know that.

Leviauce sat down on the couch and told Goten to make himself comfortable. Goten sat down on the couch to pulling his arms over his head and relaxing. Suddenly Leviauce turned around and almost jumped on him. "Alright mister you'd better tell me who you really are, I know your no low class I saw your power increase to 9000 in your fight again Gerkan. So you've got some explaining to do."

Gotens face almost dropped but he managed to hold it all together. "So you saw that eh?" He said with a little chuckle trying to think of a cover story other than I come from the future. Leviauce crossed her arms and looked right into his eyes. "I'm waiting, and you had better not lie I'll know If you do."

Goten tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help it. "Look Leviauce it's a long story and I'm really tired, do you uh mind if we just forget about it?" Of course Leviauce frowned. "What no way, not until you tell me who you really are?"

Goten gave up, there was no way he was getting out of this easily. "Alright I'll tell you."

"Oh shit what should I say, I cant just tell her I'm from the future! Wait I know… I'll tell her I'm one of the kings elites and am on a mission to see how the lower classes live and spend their time. Goten you're a genius." He quickly thought in his head.

"Well I'm waiting." Leviauce said as she crossed her legs catching Gotens gaze. He quickly looked her back in the eyes and smiled. "Look Leviauce, I shouldn't be telling you this. Its top secret." Leviauce gave a questioning look. "Go on." She said.

Goten sighed as he knew he was going to have to lie. "Well I'm really an elite of the royal guard. I've been sent on a mission by the king to see who people in the lower sectors live." Leviauce was extremely surprised and gave a hard look into Gotens eyes.

"No way you're lying Goten I know you are." Goten knew she had him now and he almost had no choice. Just before Leviauce could ask another question Goten quickly moved in and pressed his lips to hers. Leviauce was taken completely off guard but soon found herself lock lips with him.

Goten didn't know what the hell he was doing, he had only done it to shut her up before she started asking more questions. But now he was starting to enjoy it. He moved his hands up towards he arm grabbing a hold of it, using it to pull her deeper into the kiss.

Leviauce found herself melting at Gotens lips as she let him sink his tongue into her mouth. She was surprised at first and ready to push him away, but now she couldn't seem to find the strength. They two saiyans pulled away and were breathing heavily from the heated kiss they had just shared. Leviauce opened her eyes slowly as her world was still spinning. "W-What was that?" She asked quietly.

Goten opened his eyes and grasped Leviauces chin in his hand. "No more questions." He said in a seductive voice, he slowly pulled Leviauces face back towards his and kissed her again. This time though Leviauce wrapped her arms around Gotens neck and pulled him harder into the kiss. Goten was surprised she had let him get away with this, but he wasn't complaining after all he was enjoying this way too much.

Both Goten and Leviauce were battling it with their tongues for dominance over the kiss. Thought Goten managed to win as he grabbed her lower back pulling her even closer to him. Leviauce quickly broke the kiss and pushed him hard into the couch, using her saiyan strength she easily ripped his armour off over his head. She took a moment to look at his solid muscles, Goten was now thankful for all the training his did through his life to achieve his body.

Leviauce rubbed her hand over his chest and slowly climbed onto his hips straddling him. The sexual tense was thick in the atmosphere and Goten was starting to feel his saiyan urges boiling to the surface.

Goten berried his face into Leviauces neck kissing with power and passion, Leviauce let out a small moan as she felt the pleasure from his kisses. She wasn't one to set still and quickly pushed him back into the couch as she locked her lips with his again. This time Goten pulled her armour over her head, they were forced to break their kiss for a second but quickly resumed it.

Goten was lost in his new found passion. Sure he had made out with girls back on earth, but it never felt as good as this. Goten reached up and ripped Leviauces tanks top that she was wearing under her armour in half. He then grasps her exposed chest. Leviauce loved every second of it and she too was losing herself in the heated moment.

Gote couldn't take it anymore, he wanted her, needed her. He flipped her over so that he was on top and locked his lips with hers once again. Leviauce could feel her lips bruising as they continued to kiss with more passion every time, but she didn't care. It only added to the excitement of the moment.

Goten unlocked his lips with hers and stared to work his way down to her chest. Leviauce let out a moan as he brushed past her neck down towards her chest. Soon thought Goten wanted more and started to work his way even further.

Leviauce realised where he was going and quickly stopped it. "No… Goten we cant." She said as she stopped his head. Goten was already to lost in his senses to hear her but the quick tug to his hair soon got his attention. He stopped and looked up at her. "What's wrong?" He asked. Leviauce looked him I the eyes and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry Goten I think we should stop." Goten was slowly coming to his senses and quickly realised what he was about to do. "Y-Yeah I'm sorry Leviauce…" He said trying not to sound disappointed.

Leviauce got up and covered her chest with her hands, "Well good night Goten, I'll see you in the morning." She said before she quickly walked off to her bedroom shutting the door. Goten couldn't help but feel bad, he had only kissed her to stop her from asking questions but he had let it turn into so much more. He had let himself lose control like that, he had never lost control before and he couldn't wonder what was happening to him.

**DBZAOG~**

The next day Leviauce awoke to her scouter that she had placed next to her bed like every night. It was beeping and she lazily picked it up putting it to her ear. "Yeah-yeah, hello?" She said. She quickly shot up however as she realised who it was talking to her. It was the commander of the low class saiyan army, the fact he was contacting her personally was strange in and of its self, but she wasn't one to question him.

She listened to what he was telling her, trying to remember it all as she had only just woken up.

"A-A mission, leave today?... Yes sir of course. At once." She replied. The scouter ended its call and Leviauce fell back to the best and let out a huge sigh. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." She said staring at the roof.

She slowly got up and checked the time it had just gone past 11 (yes saiyans had clocks and could tell the time, I'm guessing anyway haha.) She picked herself up and opened her wardrobe. Remembering that Goten had ripped her tank top off she blushed a little but picked out another one and put it on.

She then pulled her armour back on along with her black spandex tight and then finished with her boots. She walked out of her bedroom to find Goten still fast asleep on the sofa in his underwear. She had never seen those type of boxers shorts before though but didn't pay must attention to it as she slowly shook him trying to wake him.

Of course he didn't move so she was force to resort to other methods. She quickly punched him in the face and screamed at him to wake the fuck up. Of course this did the trick and Goten shot up like a speeding bullet looking ready for a fight.

"Wow, what's happening?!" Goten shouted as he looked around confused. Leviauce laughed at him but then told him to sit back down. Goten sat down rubbing his cheek as he did. "Goten look I have been called up for a mission by the general of the low class army, he said it was important and that I have to leave today in two hours.

"You're welcome to stay here but I won't be back for a week." Goten took the news well and just gave a smile. "hey don't worry about it Leviauce, I have things I need to do anyway, I'm thankful for you for just letting me stay one night. But don't worry I'll pack up my things and get going."

Leviauce was sad to hear that, but she didn't show it. "Ok, what things if you don't mind me asking?" Goten smiled. "Oh you know just stuff." Leviauce didn't bother asking again as she knew she wouldn't get a real answer.

Goten pulled his spandex and armours back on. He gave Leviauce a smile. "Well I'll be going now then, thanks again for letting me stay it was nice meeting you. And um sorry about last night." Goten said as he looked at the ground feeling guilty about it.

Leviauce laughed, "Don't worry about it Goten I'm just as much to blame as you, but yeah do you have a scouter number?" Goten didn't have a clue what she was talking about and decided to ask. "Umm what's that?" he said.

Leviauce almost sweat dropped. "You don't know what it is, it's your private radio frequency so you can make calls on your scouter to others you know without anyone listening in." Goten smiled. "Ahh just like a mobile phone." He thought to himself.

"Sorry Leviauce I don't have one." Goten said. Leviauce looked disappointed but gave a smile. "Well be sure to look me up some time after I get back ok?" She said as she punched him in the arm. Of course Goten smiled and nodded. "Yeah." "If I don't get home first that is." He thought to himself."

Goten then smiled. Hey umm just how far is it to sector six?" he asked sheepishly. Leviauce looked at him funny but then tried to work it out. "Hmm well from here it should only take about an hour if you fly at full speed, but if you just fly normal it should take a few. Just keep heading west until you see a big fancy city, you'll know what I mean." Goten smiled. "Thanks Leviauce." He turned around ready to leave but then turned to face her again. "I'm glad I met you Leviauce, good luck with your mission." He said. Leviauce almost blushed but he left before she could say anything back to him.

Goten quickly made a break for it not wanting to get more involved with her than he had already gotten, he had already let himself get out of control and his actions were uncalled for. Still he couldn't help enjoy it. he quickly blasted off into the sky and away from the city, he took one last look before he faced forwards and hit full throttle.

Goten kept flying for quite a while and soon he had passed over another large city full of life. Of course he presumed that that city was sector 7 and he proceeded to keep going until he found the next one.

After a while Goten starts to see another large city coming into view, he notices that this city looked a little fancier than the last one. He drops down into the busy streets full of saiyans going about their lives. Goten remembered that this was now the home of most of the middle class fighters and he could see why.

It was a lot nicer than any of the low class cities or town. Goten stopped a passer-by and asked if he knew of a place to stay. The saiyan wasn't too happy but he pointed over to a large building and told him to use the hotel. Goten was again surprised that this city had hotels while the other didn't.

He made his way over to the large building and entered through the automatic doors. There was a small purple fish like alien sat at one of the desks; Goten was still busy taking in the sights. It looked quite nice and resembled a good hotel back on earth. "Hello may I help you sir?" The small asked. Goten nodded. "Umm yeah, I would like a room for the night please." The alien nodded and started typing into to what Goten guessed was a computer.

He handed Goten a set of keys and told him the directions to the room. Goten thanked him and walked off, he followed the directions to his room and unlocked the door with the set of keys. Goten thought it was a little old fashioned as even the hotels on earth used a key card.

He entered through the door to the sight of a large double bed, a desk, a large Tv and an bathroom complete with a bath, shower, sink and toilet. Goten nodded in satisfaction. The room was quite large and was better than anywhere else he had stayed so far. "Still it just seems to get more and more expensive each time I move up a district." Goten said.

He didn't dwell on it for long and sat on the bed. He had to say it was very computable and he soon found himself drift off to sleep on it. The next day Goten awoke quite early feeling fully rested from the good night's sleep. He even took a well-deserved shower, being the first one he had, had since arriving on the planet. Still he smelled a lot better than most of the other saiyan males he had come into contact with. Hygiene wasn't their strong suit.

After Goten had finished cleaning up he decided it was time to go out and search for someone who might have a clue as how to fix his time machine. He changed back into his armour and picked up the capsule off the little side stand next to the bed, he pulled his armour by the collar and slipped the capsule into a small pocket that was located there.

"Alright time to move out, but first I've gotta fine some food." He said as his stomach growled. He made his way out of the hotel and back into the streets of the city. It was busy and saiyans were everywhere. Though Goten had to admit it seemed a little more civilized then the others. He soon came across a strong smell that was attracting more than just him. He followed and ended up outside a massive restaurant, of course it was full of saiyans stuffing their faces with tons and tons of food.

"Wow dad would love it here." Goten thought to himself. He was quickly seated and brought a large selection of food. Goten couldn't believe his eyes at the amount but soon started digging in. After a while he had managed to eat it all and was beyond full. But he didn't let that stop him; he quickly paid for his food and was rushed out allowing more hungry saiyans to take his place.

Goten continued to walk the streets of the city, it was quite hard to find his way around as the signs were in an unfamiliar language that Goten assumed was saiyan. "It's a good job they speak English." He said with a chuckle.

Soon he found himself following a large amount of saiyans towards a huge looking airport. Goten knew it wasn't but when he saw space pods crashing down near the location he assumed it was a space station. "If there are going to be smart guys around then they have to be in that space station somewhere." Goten said to himself.

He quickly set off flying the rest of the way there, it wasn't an uncommon sight, most of the saiyans flew everywhere they went and only walked a little. Once Goten arrive he noticed that this place was huge. Almost like three airports in one. Of course it did make sense. "He knew that saiyans travelled to other planets to conquer them all the time.

He started wondering around looking for the kind of people who he thought might be smart. Of course this was harder than it looked as no one looked like a nerd. All saiyans either wore rags, their own kind of cloths or saiyan armour. And each one looked like a warrior, unlike on earth when you could tell someone was a nerd.

Goten was trying his best to locate one, he was busy looking in every other direction that he even forgot to watch where he was going and ended up bumping into someone. Goten fell backward and so did the person he bumped into. Goten got up and was about to apologize but the man he bumped into was not happy.

"You stupid kid, who do you think you are?!" He shouted. Goten tried to calm him down but it didn't work. "I'll teach you a lesson brat!" He shouted causing a scene. Most of the other saiyans didn't stop but a few did just to watch the show. Goten knew he could go showing off in a situation like this with so many spectators. The man charged in and grabbed Goten by the scruff of his armour, of course Goten had been watching the growing number of people stopping to see what was going on and was taken by surprise.

He quickly turned his attention back and blocked a punch that was aimed at his face. Using his martial art skills from his father he quickly swept the man over onto the ground. Goten jumped back creating a bit of space between them. The man got up and was not happy. "You think your pretty funny eh kid? Well I'll teach you not to mess with me!"

Goten smiled but a small object caught his attention. On the ground right infront of the man he was fighting was his time machine capsule. "Oh no it must have fallen out when he grabbed my armour." Goten thought to himself becoming serious. The large man looked at him and noticed he was looking at the floor.

"Hey what are you looking at?!" He shouted, he then noticed the small capsule and picked up. "This yours?" He asked with a grin. Gotens face turned serious as the saiyan picked it up. "Give it back and I won't hurt you." Goten said being deadly serious. The man started laughing. "Oh sorry I'll just give this back to you. Not!" He shouted as he crushed it in his hand like a small pebble.

It started to spark and quickly exploded giving off a tiny bit of smoke as proof. Gotens face turn to shock and horror at the same time. This brute had just destroyed his only chance at getting home he knew he had, and was now laughing about it.

Goten was ready to snap and could feel his restraint giving way. He knew that soon his power would explode and everybody would know he wasn't from around here. But he didn't care, he was so angry that he wanted to kill the bastard. And he was going to. "W-Why you… You BAS-" He was cut off as suddenly the saiyan was sent flying into the hard metal floor, he hit his head and bounced flipping over onto his front and slid along the floor until he came to a stop.

Goten looked around in surprise, "Who the hell just did that?" He thought to himself. He spotted a pretty girl walked towards him with a grin on her face. Goten didn't have a clue what was happening but he could feel his anger slowly returning to normal.

The girl grabs Goten by the wrist and whispers in his ear. "Follow me." She said softly. Goten couldn't help but almost be bewitched by her voice and surprisingly found himself following her.

**Who could this mysteries girl be and what does she want with Goten? Find out next time.**

**Sorry just had to do that, anyway hope you enjoyed I will try and update again soon, well until next time =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Adventures of Goten**

**Authors notes: hey guys thanks for the reviews it's great to get good feedback. Ok so this is a story about Goten and how he accidently ends up in the past and on the planet Vegeta, please read and review if you like as I love feedback =] anyway hope you enjoy here's chapter five.**

**Just to let you know I am changing this story's rating to M. I decided that Goten will be getting up to a few things only adults should be reading about ;)**

**I do not own dragon ball z or any of its character, all I own is my idea and my own made up characters.**

**Chapter 5 ****Tomiko:**

Goten was confused to say the least, but at least this girl had stopped him from letting his power explode. He didn't know why he was following her but he didn't feel like he had much of a choice. Now his only way to get home had been destroyed and he was stuck here forever.

The saiyan woman turned to look at Goten; she gave a confident smile and started floating into the air. "Come on, come with me." She said. Goten nodded and pushed his energy underneath him allowing him to fly.

The flight to where ever she was taking him was short, she didn't say anything to him either. Soon she came to a stop over a nice looking part of the city, it was filled with good lucking apartments with large windows and balcony's. She lowered down to the ground just outside of a large building and opened the door using the hand scanner.

Of course Goten had a lot of questions, but for now he decided what the hell with it and just followed her inside. They walked up a nice set of stairs and past a few other doors until they stopped outside one of them.

Again the woman opened the door using a hand scanner that was placed on the wall and walked inside. Goten followed. He had to admit this was a nice place. The floor even had carpet, it had plenty of space and nice looking furniture. The saiyan sat down on a large sofa and patted the seat next to it.

Goten sat down slowly and looked her in the eyes. "Who are you?" He asked not really knowing what else to say. The woman crossed her legs and smiled. "My name is Tomiko." She said. Goten nodded. "And why have you brought me back here? Why did you knock that guard out for me?" Goten said suddenly more and more questions filling his head.

Tomiko smiled again and started laughing. "Oh my I know it seems a little strange, firstly I knocked that guard out for you so you didn't kill him. Of course it wouldn't have been much of a loss but I couldn't have you getting in trouble. And secondly I brought you back here to ask you something."

Goten understood the first part. He probably could of killed that saiyan by accident. He looked back up at her this time taking in all of her features. She was very attractive, her skin was slightly tanned and her eyes were a light brown. She had a purple scouter covering one of them but Goten assumed they were both the same colour. Her hair was wild but sexy at the same time, tied back and plated down her back. She had light blue spandex tights on complete with white boots, the tights showed her leg muscles off very nicely. She wore a one shoulder guard set of armour with the other side lowering a little exposing her cleavage. Of course Goten wasn't complaining but he wanted to know what she wanted with him.

"So Tomiko what do you want with me?" Goten asked. He couldn't help the tone of his voice; after all he was still trying to come to terms with being stuck in the past with no way home. Tomiko smiled and crossed her legs.

"Well Goten do you remember your fights back in sector 8?" Goten nodded remembering it well. Tomiko smiled and again and this time crossed her arms. "Well I watched you fight that day and I have to say, you were very impressive."

Goten nodded but he still didn't know why she had brought him back to her house or what she wanted with him. "Anyway getting to the point, I have brought you back here to simply ask you to be my mate." Goten didn't fully understand at first. "Mate" he thought to himself, "she wants to be friend?" But then it hit him, he had herd Trunk's dad Vegeta call Bulma his mate before, he then realised by mate she meant boyfriend.

Goten almost shot out of his seat in surprise, normally he would of played it cool but he was just too surprised. He was quickly pulled back down however as Tomiko grabbed his wrist. Goten found himself being pinned to the sofa as Tomiko placed a soft yet strong hand on his cheek. "I watched how you defeated Gerkan, he was one of the strongest fighters on the planet, of course after the king and his royal guard of course. There's not many who could stand up to his power, but then you show up out of nowhere, nobody even knew your name and yet you defeated him and with just one punch."

"Oh it gets my blood boiling." Goten had slowly been edging back but had hit the arm rest at the end of the sofa and was trapped between Tomiko and a hard place. Tomiko gave a seductive smile. "I want you to mate with me so we may have power and strong offspring.

Goten was freaked out, this was the first time a girl had ever told him that she wanted to bare his child and it was not something he was used to. Tomiko leaned in forwards with a very seductive face. "P-l-e-a-s-e" She whispered, but before Goten could answer she pressed her lips to him and kissed him.

Goten quickly pushed her away and shot up at lightning speed; of course he didn't hurt her. Tomiko was surprised at first but then smiled. "Oh I see playing hard to get are we?" Goten didn't even know what to do, first he had lost his only way home and now this woman was trying to sleep with him.

Tomiko was about to pounce but before she could Gotens stomach growled. The sound was enough for her to almost sweat drop, she quickly recovered however and smiled. "Well since you're hungry how about I cook you something to eat?" Goten looked surprised but gave a small smile and nodded. Tomiko smiled and walked off into the kitchen.

Goten sat back down wiping his forehead. "Wow that was a close one, looks like you saved me there stomach." He said with a small chuckle.

**DBZAOG~**

Tomiko of course had cooked Goten and herself a huge meal, all kinds of food had been laid out. Goten didn't even know what some of them were called, but he didn't care it smelled good to him. They both started digging in and Goten was surprised how fast yet politely Tomiko was able to eat, not even spilling a single bit of food. "Just like Vegeta." Goten said with a chuckle. "That must mean she is of higher class then." Goten said.

Not long after they had finished all of the food and Goten was now full. He may have been half human but he certainly inherited his father's saiyan appetite. Goten looked over at Tomiko how was sat up straight finishing off a large glass of water. She gave a loud gasp and then slammed it down on the table.

She looked over at Goten, "So do you need anything else?" She said. Goten shook his head. Tomiko stood up and walked over to what Goten guessed was the fridge; she opened it up and then bent over as she started looking for something.

Of course Goten couldn't help but stair, she had a great figure and it would have been rude to look away. She quickly shut the fridge and held what looked like a 6 pack of beer in her hand. "Well what'd you say?" She asked. Goten couldn't really say no and just smiled.

She sat back down passing one to him and opening hers. Of course Goten wasn't planning on drinking at first but after the days event he thought just one wouldn't hurt. He opened it up and started to chug it down. Tomiko gave a mischievous grin but carried on drinking hers to.

Goten put his beer back down, he had to admit it tasted nicer than the stuff he had drank at that town party. Even so he knew he shouldn't have much more. He looked over to Tomiko and decided to ask her about herself.

"So Tomiko how old are you? Goten asked. Tomiko smiled. "I'm 23" she said. Goten almost chocked on his beer as he heard her say 23. He didn't say anything and quickly asked another question. "So you have any family?" He asked. Tomiko nodded as she slammed down her empty can and crushed it. "Yeah just my dad, he's high up in the saiyan army though so I hardly ever see him."

Goten nodded. "Right the saiyan army, I forgot they had one." He thought to himself. "So what do you do then?" He asked. "Are you in the army?" Tomiko laughed. "Oh no not me, my father won't allow it, thanks to him I hardly even get to go out on purges. It sucks because I really love to fight to."

Goten smiled. "She was definitely saiyan alright." Goten finished hi drink and put it down. For some reason the sudden need to want to train came to mind. He didn't know why but he felt like it would be a good idea. "Hey Tomiko, do you know of anywhere that we could train maybe?" Tomiko gave a very approving smile. "I knew you were the right one. Follow me" Tomiko said.

Goten once again found himself following Tomiko, flying through the air. It was starting to get late now and the city lights had come on. It was quite a sight to behold but Goten didn't find himself looking at it for long. They had arrived wherever Tomiko was taking them.

Goten noticed the large building in front of them it almost looked like a massive gym, but when he saw two saiyans in walking out sweating he guess that was most likely what it was. They walked inside and Gotens guess was confirmed. It was huge Goten had never seen a training facility this large before. There were five large rings in the middle; two were being used by two saiyans who were going head to head. There was a large free weights section to the right with machine and all sorts of equipment Goten had never seen before.

Then there were a few hall ways leading to other places, of course Goten couldn't read the signs but assumed they were other training facilities. Tomiko floated over to one of the empty rings and turns to Goten. "How about a spar?" She said with a smile. Goten also smiled and jumped up to the ring. "Sounds fun" He said with his own smile.

Tomiko charged in at Goten giving him no time to react, but of course Gotens reactions were way beyond the normal level and easily dodged her punch. She was surprised but smiled and quickly continued with her assault. She started throwing quick punches and mixing them with kicks. Goten either blocked or dodged each attack without much effort all with a confident smile.

He grabbed both of Tomikos wrists as she had tried to punch him again. "Now what?" He asked. Tomiko smiled and shot her knee towards his chest but Goten quickly lifted his own and blocked it. "Nope isn't going to work." He said.

Tomiko was impressed but she had a few tricks up her sleeves. She slowly moved her face towards Gotens and planted a swift kiss on his lips. Of course this caused him to let go and she drove a solid round house into his face.

He spun around landing like a cat on all fours with a smile on her face. Goten took a step back and rubbed his cheek. It didn't hurt of course but it got his saiyan blood boiling. Tomiko realised she was going to have to fight dirty to have any chance at winning, of course she was fine with that. She shot forwards off the ground flying towards Goten. Quickly she shot two yellow energy blasts; Goten easily slapped them away and charged in to meet her. Tomiko however quickly stopped and hitting her foot off the floor she shot over Gotens head.

Goten couldn't help be impressed at her acrobatics but at the same time he couldn't help stair at her boobs. Tomiko quickly landed behind him and shot her leg out sweeping him to the ground. Goten fell on his back, he was surprised he had allowed himself to be taken to the floor. He was about to get back up but Tomiko quickly jumped on top of him.

She mounted him and pinned his arms to the ground with her hands. She looked into his eyes and slowly lowered her face to his. "Got- yah" she said in a seductive tone. Goten couldn't help but feel the blood rushing to his face as he blushed. Quickly however he was easily able to overpower her and rolled over pinning her to the ground. He regained his composure and smiled. "Don't think so."

Tomiko was very surprised at how strong Goten was even though her scouter only said 3000. She remembered it had shot up to 9000 back at his fight with Gerkan so she knew he could hide it. Tomiko then smiled and lifted her head up. She quickly broke the hold he had on her and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing his face about a cm away from hers.

She closed her eyes and moved in for the kiss, Goten however using his super speed and strength broke out of her hold and shot up. He hadn't expected that and was extremely surprised. He ever just as he got back up he slipped and fell back down hitting his head hard as he did. He noticed his world slowly fade and soon everything went black.

**DBZAOG~**

"W-Where am i? Goten thought to himself. He slowly opened his eyes to find he was submerged in some kind of liquid with an oxygen mask on his face. He looked around noticing a small alien that looked like a man and a bird. He was wearing a white doctors coat and seemed to be playing with some sort of controls.

Suddenly the liquid started to drain and Goten was forced to stand. He pulled the mask off of his face and the glass door slide open. He stepped out noticing he was completely naked, the small alien walked over to him handing him his clothes back. "Here you are, I went over everything and you back to full health."

Goten didn't have a clue what was going on. "Umm what is this place?" He asked. The small doctor smiled. "This is sector 6's healing until, where saiyans who have been injured come to heal. Goten nodded realising it was pretty much a hospital. Then he remembered what had happened and laughed.

"Man I can't believe I fell over and knocked myself out, guess there's a first time for everything." The doctor laughed, "yes that's a first, oh and one more thing. While you were in the healing pod I noticed your tail had been removed somehow. I don't know how it was but I was able to regrow it for you, yes your welcome."

Gotens eyes opened a little further at the mention of this. He turned around and to his shock there it was, his long bushy tail that he had never seen before was happily bobbing around. Gotens eyes fully widened now as he realised what had truly happened. "WHAT!"

**Ok going to end it there, hope you enjoyed review if you did and let me know what you think =] well till next chapter.**


End file.
